


Sacrifice

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the BTS pics/spoilers from 4x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

In that moment, Regina knows. Now, too late, she knows she loves Emma. Emma is gone, Emma has sacrificed herself for her, and Regina _knows_ in a startling, wrenching instant.

The things that had seemed so vital--the Author, her happy ending, Robin--pale, washed out by the agony of loss.

Rootbeer, “I’m gonna stick by you,” “our son”--suddenly all that should ever have mattered.

Robin holds her, talking. Dazed, she shrugs him off, walks to where the savior disappeared, collapses.

It’s a long time before she realizes the anguished wail she hears is coming from her own throat.


End file.
